O Fim
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Estou morto… não por fora, por dentro. O meu mundo desmoronou-se naquele dia… quando te senti desvanecer soube que era o fim. Não me podia perdoar… ainda não me posso perdoar… a culpa foi minha… COMPLETA


"_Your hair reminds me of a time when we once were  
Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth"_

"**_O teu cabelo recorda-me um tempo que ja passou_**

_**As tuas unhas das mãos que antes marcavam as minhas costas, agora apodrecem na terra"**_

Está frio… não na rua porque o sol brilha alto no céu e as crianças brincam lá fora. Os meus dedos estão entorpecidos e a minha mente funciona lentamente. Arrasto o meu corpo pelos corredores com um movimento cambaleante.

O ar está pesado… sinto um peso descomunal nos meus ombros que me faz andar curvado. Os braços pesam-me, as pernas arrastam-se…

Estou morto… não por fora, por dentro. O meu mundo desmoronou-se naquele dia… quando te senti desvanecer soube que era o fim. Não me podia perdoar… ainda não me posso perdoar… a culpa foi minha…

Não te soube proteger… desculpa.

Hermione…

------

Estou feliz! Sinto-me bem e com cada passo triunfante sinto que me elevo mais alto que o sol! Mais alto do que as nuvens! Transcendo o terrestre! Estou a voar! O meu coração bate num ritmo estonteante que me embala e me faz vibrar.

O ar é tão leve! Sinto-me como se pesasse apenas gramas! Caminho com uma facilidade tremenda e corro veloz como o vento! Chapinho na água e ouço as gargalhadas das crianças que me fazem rir!

Estou viva! Quase que parece que comecei a viver novamente após aquele trágico desfecho da Grande Guerra… mas sei que não… mas não estou triste! Estou feliz! Contente! Vibro de alegria!

Não quero que te sintas culpado… sei que a culpa não foi tua, meu amor! Sei que lutaste pelo que acreditavas e vi… vi que me protegeste até ao fim… mesmo que…

Não sofras pelo que não fizeste…

Draco…

--------

"_The sheets we slept in blew away and now the storm is over  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing"_

"_**Os lençóis onde dormimos voaram para longe e agora a tempestade passou**_

_**o teu sabor dentro da minha boca permanece mas ainda ouço"**_

Os corredores estão frios, vazios. As paredes gélidas permanecem fortes. Gentis guardiãs dos séculos que passaram e dos milénios que virão… os quadros estão inabitados e os sussurros dos fantasmas são frequentes…

Vagueio lentamente, corredor a corredor, sala a sala…

Ainda te consigo sentir em cada uma delas. O teu ar importante, a tua sabedoria inesgotável. Os teus cabelos teimosos ondulavam lentamente pelas tuas costas, por vezes acariciando ao de leve a tua face pálida…

Eras linda.

Ainda o és! Consigo ver-te na minha mente claramente e sinto-te sempre no meu coração. O teu espírito está presente mesmo que… mesmo que o teu corpo não o esteja…

Tenho tantas saudades…

Hermione…

-------

O sítio onde me encontro está repleto de pessoas sorridentes! E há uma música suave que nos rodeia… acho que é diferente de pessoa para pessoa! Mas é linda… é uma melodia suave… um piano… um violino… ah! É lindo!

Estou agora no corredor onde nos vimos pela primeira vez. E não, meu querido, não foi quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez… quando realmente nos vimos!

Oh, meu amor! Admito agora que nessa noite chorei… chorei porque o meu coração não parava de bater e eu soube! Ali mesmo, que tu eras a minha alma gémea…

És lindo!

Relembro os teus suaves cabelos louros e os teus intrigantes olhos cinzentos, com um leve toque azul. Lindo… que saudades meu amor… de te abraçar, de te beijar…

Tenho tantas saudades…

Draco…

--------

"_There's no love everybody's crying  
There's no truth everyone's misguided  
And now the end is here  
There's no more pills to swallow  
The bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow"_

"**_O amor não existe, toda a gente está a chorar_**

_**A verdade não existe, toda a gente está enganada**_

_**E agora o chegou o fim**_

_**Não há mais comprimidos para engolir**_

_**O sabor amargo que sinto não me guiará até ao amanha"**_

Consegues ver-me? Consegues ver este espectro de um homem, vagueando incansavelmente pelos corredores, procurando sempre encontrar-te? Consegues ver a miséria em que me tornei? Uma sombra… só por não te ter ao meu lado…

Por não te sentir…

Eu preciso de ti! Preciso do teu calor! Quero sentir a tua mão a acariciar a minha, quero que me beijes!

Mas tudo isso são mentiras… vagas memórias que sinto escapar por entre os dedos pálidos e trémulos…

Vês…? Vês o que sou quando estou sozinho? Um homem amargo… doente… eu quero-te sentir! Quero-te ver! Consegues sentir o meu desejo por ti?

Consegues ver a falta que me fazes…?

Hermione…

---------

As pessoas falam para mim e eu respondo sorridente. Ninguém fala em desgraças, não há mentiras! Tudo é perfeito. Ah, meu amor! Se apenas estivesses aqui comigo… verias o que estou a falar!

É como… é como uma sinfonia! É tudo tão perfeito… só quero… só preciso…

Preciso de te sentir…

Sei que precisas de mim, meu querido! Deves estar à beira do desespero… mas que posso eu fazer? Estou aqui presa… não te consigo alcançar… quero te ver! Quero te abraçar mas… tudo parece tão longe…

Estica a mão! Vou tentar alcançar-te! Sei que vou conseguir!

Tu fazes-me falta…

Draco…

---------

"_Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go  
The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of no return"_

"_**O teu cheiro lembra-me de um sítio onde costumávamos ir**_

_**os beijos que plantavas no meu pescoço não mostram sinais de regresso"**_

Os meus passos ecoam pesadamente pelo castelo vazio. Subo as escadas para a torre de astronomia vagarosamente. Preciso de lá ir mas uma força estranha impede-me de o fazer…

Tropeço estupidamente e caio nos degraus fortes, rebolando pela escada abaixo… porquê?

Quero-te ver!

Sim, é isso! A torre de astronomia… um elo de ligação… sinto-te lá em cima. Estás à minha espera. Sei que sim!

Levanto-me do chão com bastante esforço. Porque será que estou mais pesado…? O meu coração deveria estar muito mais leve…

Arrasto-me pelos degraus acima mas tenho as pernas dormentes e não me consigo elevar do chão.

Quero gritar!

Sento-me e o meu coração bate com força. A minha cabeça dói… todos os meus membros ardem…

Estou quase aí…

Hermione…

---------

Afasto-me das pessoas, sorrio com leveza e corro. Não, danço! Estou tão leve, tão feliz! O meu sorriso inunda a minha face e os meus caracóis rebeldes soltam-se do carrapito. Solto uma gargalhada sonora.

Quero gritar!

Passos… estou a ouvir passos. Parecem que vêem do cimo da torre de astronomia! Sorrio. Cada vez estou mais leve.

Sinto-te.

Sim! Sei que és tu! Só podes ser tu! Sorrio novamente. Quase que te sinto ao pé de mim, dentro de mim! Sinto os teus lábios contra os meus, sinto o teu peito contra o meu!

Quero-te!

Draco…

---------

"_The bed we fucked in smells the same and now the stench is fading  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing"_

"**_A cama onde fizemos amor cheira ao mesmo e agora o cheiro está a desaparecer_**

_**o teu sabor dentro da minha boca permanece mas ainda ouço"**_

Quanto tempo passou? Não sei… será que ainda estás à minha espera? Sei que sim… conseguirei eu levantar-me e alcançar-te? Não sei…

Faço um esforço mas o meu corpo cansado não dá vazão… os meus braços e pernas cedem e depressa caio no chão…

Apetece-me amaldiçoar todos os deuses que existem… todas as pessoas que vivem. Eu sei que estás à minha espera, sei que estas no cimo da escada e no entanto… não te consigo alcançar!

Porquê?

Faço novamente um esforço e consigo içar-me do chão.

Vou a caminho!

Hermione…

----------

Corro! Estou a correr pelos corredores fora, estou a correr pelas escadas acima! Estou a caminho meu amor!

Os meus pés parecem penas e eu voo! Quase que sinto as asas presas às minhas costas, guiando-me cegamente pelos corredores escuros para ir ao teu encontro.

Estou quase!

Draco…

--------

"_There's no love everybody's crying  
There's no truth everyone's misguided  
And now the end is here  
There's no more pills to swallow  
The bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow"_

"**_O amor não existe, toda a gente está a chorar_**

_**A verdade não existe, toda a gente está enganada**_

_**E agora o chegou o fim**_

_**Não há mais comprimidos para engolir**_

_**O sabor amargo que sinto não me guiará até ao amanha"**_

Consigo subir todos os degraus vagarosamente e quando finalmente chego ao cimo, encontro-me de caras com a porta de entrada da sala de aula…

Um obstáculo…

Estou a chegar! Apenas uma porta me mantém longe de ti, meu amor. Uma porta que irá ceder! Uma porta que se vai abrir! E aí, aí estaremos novamente reunidos…

E será para sempre…

Hermione…

--------

Abro a porta da sala de astronomia e quase que sinto o teu nome a escapulir-se dos meus lábios.

Não…

Não pode ser… não estás na sala. Tudo eram mentiras! Mas… mas eu senti-te! Eu vi-te! Não com os olhos mas com o coração! Eu estava tão feliz! Tão leve! E agora… tudo parece perdido…

Meu amor…

Espera… poderás tu estar lá em baixo à minha espera? Caminho levemente até à janela, escancarando-me, tentado espreitar, tentando alcançar-te…

Draco…

---------

"_Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for"_

"_**Gritos por raiva, mentiras por poder**_

_**lutar por nada, foi para isso que nascemos"**_

A porta está perra! Não a consigo abrir! Sinto que ela esta a ceder mas mesmo assim não consigo fazer com que se abra!

O desejo de te ver é tanto… o desejo de te sentir é tão forte!

Eu quero-te…

AH! A porta abriu! Mas eu não lhe toquei… olho para a frente, para o meio da sala. Sim! Estou a ver-te! Oh, meu Merlin! Que sensação maravilhosa!

Hermione! Eu vejo-te!

Quero-te sentir!

Corro para ti mas já não estás lá! Para onde foste? Ah! Estás ali! A janela! Corro de encontro a ti! Quero-te abraçar!

Hermione…

---------

Consigo sentir lágrimas a formarem-se nos meus olhos… onde estás? Pensei que estivesses aqui!

Ouço a porta bater… mas eu não lhe toquei!

Ouço novamente passos mas não me atrevo a virar… não quero mais mentiras, não quero mais desilusões…

Passos de corrida. Ouço o meu nome! És tu!

Viro-me! Não te vejo…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sinto um encontrão e caio… pela janela… de encontro à escuridão…

Era isto… agora sim, vou ter contigo… sorrio com vontade. Sinto uma dor final e depois escuridão.

Agora sim, meu amor, podemo-nos reencontrar…

Draco…

---------

"_Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for"_

"_**Gritos por raiva, mentiras por poder**_

_**lutar por nada, foi para isso que nascemos"**_

Vozes ao longe…

"Ouvi dizer que a Hermione Granger se matou…"

"Mandou-se da janela mais alta de Hogwarts…"

Suspiros…

"Alguns dizem que enlouqueceu… que via o fantasma dele… que o ouvia…"

"Ao Malfoy?"

"Sim."

Vento…

"Então foi por amor…"

"Ou por loucura…"

"De qualquer maneira, será sempre recordada…"

Luz! Estou a ver-te! O reencontro… finalmente…

------

**Notas de autor: **Errrrrrrrrrr pois! Fic estranha! Eu sei! Bem… para quem não percebeu, afinal quem estava morto não era a Hermione, mas sim o Draco. E no fim… bem… espero que tenham percebido.

A música é muito boa! Bullet for my valentine – The end! Ouçam! É msmo linda.

Bem, só peço mais uma coisa, reviews!

Obrigada a todos! Espero que tenham gostado!

**Pandora**


End file.
